


Sexcapades of the Lucian Kind

by AyaKagami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Partners, Multiverses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaKagami/pseuds/AyaKagami
Summary: How does Noctis deal with his frustrations on a day to day basis? Time to find out how our favorite prince deals with his frustrations first hand. Each chapter is a different pairing and scenario. It does take place in an AU that doesn't necessarily see the war happeningOriginally posted on Fanfiction . net under the same pen name





	1. Stressed High Schooler

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story. I own the story and even then it's pretty much smut.... Gods I need help. =/
> 
> Author's Notes: God I love Noctis! He's such a huge piece of imaginative eye candy. So are all the other characters. In their own demented or normal ways. But I have a wild imagination and so I thought.....What if Noct was out of control on a regular basis? And the only thing to bring him back was the nasty? Haha, how many various partners will he end up with? let me know what you all think =)

Insomnia: Senior Year of High School

Noctis had a long day. He was forced to sit in boring ass classes that he felt were absolutely pointless. He didn't see what the point was for him since he was the heir of Lucis. He survived school thanks to Prompto, much to the annoyance of Gladio and the amusement of Ignis. 

After classes, he had to go to his regular physical training with Gladio. Four ridiculous hours of training in the Citadel, with his shield, alone. No other sparring partners, just he and Gladio. It didn't help that the frustration he was feeling never got out, he realized a while ago his frustration was sexual. No way he was gonna tell Gladio he needed to get laid. This made him think of telling Prompto but the problem with that was he knew his best friend was straight so there's no way of getting laid with Prompto if he wasn't interested. Prince or not, he wanted the sex to be consensual. Plus he didn't want to weird out Prompto. 

This finally brought him to his current predicament. He was sitting in his bedroom in the Citadel, at his desk, going over important paperwork for his father, with Ignis inside his personal bubble. And damn, did he smell divine. He knew that the brunette was popular and handsome, hell all the maids talked about how gorgeous he was and how lucky Noctis was to have such a faithful and good looking advisor. He even caught Gladio checking him out on more than one occasion. Noctis was currently trying to complete documents but couldn't focus. He knew he could tell Ignis anything, hell the brunette knew he swung both ways.

He finished signing the last document for the day and placed his pen down and sighed. Ignis placed the papers into a neat stack and put them into a leather binder. He would deliver them to the council at the next meeting. Noticing the prince's slightly agitated expression, he placed the binder down and took a deep breath.

"Something bothering you, Noct?"  
"Gee Specs, what gave it away?"  
"Aside from the huffing and puffing?"  
"Don't be a smartass."  
Ignis laughed, "Well for another thing, you've been fidgeting too much. Hungry?"  
"No."  
"Tired perhaps?"  
"For once, no."  
Ignis readjusted his glasses, "so then, what's the matter with you? You're moodier than usual."  
A deep sigh.  
"Noct?"  
A groan.  
"You have to speak in order for me to help."  
"Ignis," he began quietly. "We've known each other since I was ten. In all that time you've been there for everything I've ever been through. Helped me through every problem. Think you could help one more time?"

Ignis raised an eyebrow at the question. "Noct, I will always be here to assist you. You're my king to be as well as one of my best friends." Noctis couldn't help but feel bad, 'My hormones are going crazy.' "Ask for whatever you need help with."

He got up from his chair and pulled off Ignis' glasses, carefully placing them on the desk. Ignis stared in annoyance briefly but then his eyes widened as Noctis leaned in for a kiss. He was completely shocked at the sudden advance but figured out quickly what was bothering the prince. "N-Noct..." He groaned into the kiss, causing the prince to gain access to the older man's mouth.

They pulled apart, Noct's eyes hazy and lustful while Ignis was developing a serious erection. "Bed?" Ignis whispered. Noctis nodded groggily, "Now." Ignis undid his tie and began unbuttoning his vest, following the prince to his bed. Noctis had already unbuttoned his pants and removed his shoes. He wasn't in much of a mood to take things slow. Opening the drawer on the nightstand, taking out a bottle of lube and a couple of condoms. Ignis finished removing the vest and tie, tossing them on the desk and heading to the bedroom door, locking it before making his way back to the prince. 

"How shall we do it this time, Noct? Did you want to top or bottom?" His answer was the Lucian heir dropping his pants and laying in bed, staring at his retainer seductively. "Ugh, you're being so lazy Noct." "Please," he replied sarcastically. "I've topped the last few times, you're being a spoiled brat Specs, or is it because of Gladio? Has he got you so spoiled already?"

"He does not have me spoiled!" Noctis grinned. "So you two are fucking behind my back!" Ignis felt his face flush. "It's alright," Noct replied, pulling the brunette in. "I'd happily have the both of you, if I could." 

This only made the brunette blush, “Duly noted, your highness. I will inform Gladio the next time I see him.” He leaned in and locked lips with the prince, not missing the moan that threatened to escape his throat. He leaned over the naked prince, making a mental note to scold the prince for a lack of underwear again. Instead, he felt a pair of hands pulling at his hair, pulling him more onto the other, their lengths touching although the older man’s pants were blocking them from touching directly. They moaned as they pulled apart for air, the raven haired prince breathless beneath the brunette. “How long have you been this frustrated? I can tell by your kisses that you’re desperate for touches.” Noctis turned his head to the right, his bangs covering his eyes but his neck exposed, “Since the last time you were with me.”   
Ignis felt his eyes widen, “That was almost three months ago!” Noctis nodded, “I know.” Ignis got up to remove his pants, letting them fall to the floor as he grabbed the lube and condoms. Usually he would go into a whole experience with foreplay and all but he knew the prince was pent up to the extreme. Foreplay had to be brushed aside. He popped open the lube and applied a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing it together to warm it before positioning one finger at the raven haired teen’s entrance. He leaned down to recapture his lips as he inserted the digit into the teen. Noctis tensed up slightly, feeling a bit uncomfortable by the intrusion but readjusting to the feeling as Ignis worked him up.

As he felt himself pressing into the finger, Ignis decided to insert a second finger, creating a scissoring motion as he continued to go in and out. Noctis bit his lip and tried to remain calm and not moan out loud. As much as he loved when Ignis took control, he knew that making too many sounds would result in delaying what he wanted most at the moment, which was for the brunette to enter him. “Ignis…” he whispered as the man inserted one last finger, this time curving it up looking for the euphoric pleasure spot that made the prince scream. “Stop restraining yourself, Noct. Let me hear those sounds that create a melody only I can make you sing.” Noctis blushed harder than before, taking a pillow and hiding his face from the emerald eyes that were watching him affectionately. “Just fuck me already!” Noctis shouted through the pillow. 

Ignis smirked knowing he found the spot he was looking for. He withdrew his fingers causing a low moan to come through the pillow. He grabbed a condom and applied it to himself, then added more lube to the condom for comfort of his prince before removing the pillow from the prince’s hands, tossing it to a random corner of the bedroom. He aligned himself with the entrance of the prince before smoothly and quickly entering him, causing both of them to moan. Noctis reached for the brunette’s shoulders, unable to control the sounds he was making as he got reaccustomed to the size of the older man. “Gods, I needed this…” he moaned. Ignis nodded in agreement but said nothing, he was waiting for the signal to begin moving. 

He got his que as soon as he felt the prince’s hips pushing into his own. He decided on a steady pace to start things out, although the only thing he wanted to do was ram into the prince with reckless abandon. He pulled out to the tip and reinserted himself, hitting that spot immediately, causing Noctis to dig his nails into his shoulders. Smirking he decided to abandon his plan after hearing the delicious sounds that his prince was producing. He quickly set to work, slamming that sweet spot that caused Noctis to moan loudly and wantonly. They kept that rough and quick pace for a long while, Ignis flipping the prince onto his stomach to continue slamming that spot, the moans bordering on screams. Noctis had dug his nails into the bed, his face buried in another one of his pillows.

“I-Ignis!!! Make me come already! Stop teasing me….” he moaned loudly. Ignis grunted in compliance, slamming into him with such force that not even pillows could contain his screams. The brunette wrapped his hand around the weeping length of the prince, stroking in time with his rapid thrust, making the prince scream once more before exploding all over the mattress. The tightness surrounding his length caused him to come not a minute later, biting down onto the prince’s shoulder to suppress the moans. Once their highs came down, Ignis pulled out gently, removed the condom and went to adjoining bathroom to retrieve a towel to help clean up Noctis. After finishing up the clean up, he put his clothes on, tucked in the prince and retrieved the binder of documents for the king. “I will be back in about two hours with dinner, next time, tell me you’re sexually frustrated. I am not oblivious to the strain it causes your body when you don’t get sexual release, Noctis.” His only answer was the sound of light snoring. The chamberlain could only laugh as he left the room.


	2. Coincidences or Perfect Timing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this chapter takes place in an Alternate Universe where the fall of Insomnia doesn't happen. Also, it takes place a year after the supposed start of XV. They don't journey, every thing is mostly mutual. Free travel between each country. The countries coexist peacefully. Noct and Luna have a constant relationship since they met at eight and twelve.

Insomnia

It had been a long and trying last couple of days. Between his father badgering him about settling down because the Council wouldn't leave him be, to Gladio making him do training exercises with the glaive since they knew how to warp, to Prompto telling him he was going to Altissia for university studies for a semester, all the way to Ignis putting his foot down on his nonchalant approach to politics. To say that the crown Prince was stressed was an understatement. He was agitated and even worse, nothing would make him relax. All the usual methods he used weren't working causing him to become more tense than before. It didn't help that Luna hadn't written him in a few days. He was starting to wonder if the gods were messing with him. Hell, at this point he would do anything to alleviate the stress and tension he was feeling.

Currently he was sitting in his room in the Citadel, staring at the gardens that were connected to his room. He and his mother built that garden together, it was the only thing he maintained his entire life. He smiled at the memory of his mother but didn't bother to dwell on it more. He was pulled away from his memories by a rather large ball of fur making its way towards him.

“Umbra!” he shouted excitedly. The dog ran to him and sat, waiting for him to take the notebook that the two of them had shared since they were children. He opened the pages to the latest entry by the beautiful girl that stole his heart at eight, reading her message over several times in disbelief. 

Come to Tenebrae sometime. I have missed seeing you and Ravus refuses to travel to Lucis. Says it's not in the cards for me to travel. He kinda sounds like mother. Superstitious they are. Come back with Umbra. Stay for a few days, judging by your writing, you're in need of release.

He looked at Umbra then to the pile of work forming. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he texted his father.

Noctis: Going to see Luna. Be back in a few days.  
Regis: should I let Cor escort you? Or perhaps tell Ignis you're leaving?  
Noctis: put my staff on vacation.  
Regis: Ignis on vacation? That's impossible. :)  
Noctis: I know. Didn't hurt to try.  
Noctis: no I don't want an escort. I'd rather get away from all things Lucis for now.  
Regis: should I notify Queen Sylvia?  
Noctis: I'm sure Luna said something already.  
Regis: be safe.  
Noctis: yes your majesty :p oh and I'm leaving my phone  
Regis: very well. Send a letter when you get to Tenebrae.

Noctis tossed his phone on the desk. Packed a bag with a few days worth of clothes and grabbed the notebook, turning to Umbra, “Well, let's get back to Luna.” With that he slipped out the Citadel through the gardens.

Later that evening…

He stepped off the train taking a deep breath, taking in the smell of sylleblossoms in the air. Umbra had began to walk ahead of him. He adjusted the baseball cap on his head, making his way through the crowd towards the manor of the oracle. However, instead of going through the front, he slipped into the gardens of the princess, making his way up to the part of the manor that was Luna’s.

When they reached the top of the garden Noctis removed his hat, looking into the private gardens that were outside Luna's room. Umbra barked, telling the woman that he had arrived. He was greeted by Pryna and Gentiana who was in the room helping with dinner preparation. “It is good to the prince of Lucis is here at last. My Lady is in the bath. Please, make yourself comfortable while I finish setting the silverware in order.” Gentiana said as she went back to the inner dining room outside of her bedroom.

Noctis took a seat at the small tea table and waited for Luna, half wishing he had taken his phone but was glad he didn't because Ignis would probably be blowing up his phone. He really didn't feel like getting scolded by him at the moment. Instead he leaned back in the chair and felt exhaustion hit him. He got up and made his way to Luna's bed. He felt his eyes getting heavy with sleep.

Luna had gotten out of her bath and wrapped her white robe around herself before entering her room, noticing the young man asleep on her bed. She smiled serenely at the sight of Noctis asleep, not a care in the world. As she got closer, she noticed the tension in his body as he slept. “When was the last time he got a decent night's rest?” She asked as she brushed his bangs from his eyes, sitting next to him. She turned to see the sky growing dark.

“Looks like it'll rain,” a voice said from beside her ear. It caused Luna to jump at the sound of his voice. She turned her head to see him sitting up, leaning on her shoulder into her ear. She shivered at the contact. “Noctis… were you faking at your sleep to startle me?” She hadn't moved from her position, enjoying the closeness they felt. “No,” he began. “your scent is intoxicating right now. I need the closeness, need to get my fix but Gen is in the other room. She'd tell your mother if I did anything inappropriate. Then Ravus would try to kill me.” She laughed at his last sentence, knowing her brother had left this morning for business in Nilfheim. She had not mentioned that detail to Noctis. Not to mention Gentiana was leaving with her mother this evening to see King Izunia in Soleheim for dinner, something about trade and export. That would leave Luna alone with Noctis for the next twelve or so hours. She said nothing as she got up and made her way to her walk in closet, taking out some lingerie and putting it on. She then grabbed one of her white dresses and slipped it on. After she was done, she went to her make up counter with her large mirror and began to put her hair up in a ponytail.

She came out of the closet to see Noctis standing by the window doors he had come through. He was wearing his black Lucian suit without the jacket or the vest. She eyed him cautiously, knowing he was sexually frustrated, after all it had been a whole six months since they had been able to spend any time alone together. Noctis turned to her and smiled gently, “Gen came and said dinner is ready and that she was taking her leave. Apparently, your mother is leaving to Soleheim tonight in order to meet with uncle Ardyn. Didn't know that was happening.” His gaze remained unchanged as he continued, “She also mentioned that Ravus left for Nilfheim this morning, he is not due back until Thursday. Care to explain?” He started to walk towards her slowly, his oceanic blue eyes piercing her sky blue eyes, mischief already showing in them. She felt her lips pull into a smirk that matched the one that had formed on his face.

“I didn't want to spoil the surprise,” she coyly replied. She had stepped closer to him, slowly closing the distance between them. Noctis smiled, “You could have said that you wanted some alone time with me. Rather than put on this elaborate plan.” She let out a laugh, “More like perfectly timed coincidences.” By now, she was close enough to kiss him but she held back. Although she was older than the Lucian prince by a few years, she rather enjoyed him taking the lead in their intimate moments. Something about his hidden assertiveness drove her wild. Something she enjoyed keeping to herself, although secretly she was waiting for the day he put Ravus in his place with that nature of his.

She was pulled away from her musings by the feeling of his hands on her waist, slowly making their way up the dress, unzipping it when they found their intended target. She groaned at the slow pace he was taking to undo her dress, leaning in to seal her lips with his. As the dress fell, he pressed her against the glass causing her to moan at the cold sensation on her back, his warm body pressed against her front. They pulled apart for air, Luna’s eyes beginning to gloss at the feelings she was experiencing in Noctis’ arms. “What about dinner love?” She hazily asked as she unbuttoned his shirt. He chuckled as he leaned into her ear, “I think I would rather have dessert.” He nipped her earlobe causing her to moan as she gripped his shirt tightly. Smirking at the reaction, he pulled away a little to remove the fully unbuttoned shirt, letting it fall to the floor. 

“Noctis… don’t tease me now.” Luna huskily said. Noctis, while usually a playful lover, felt no need to tease Luna. He was pent up and stressed. Luna was his release and their royal duties had driven them to focus on their individual duties rather than trying to continue building their relationship. He nodded as he as he unzipped his pants and lifted the blonde off the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist. He wasted no time with the foreplay that they usually had, instead placing his hand between her legs, eyes widening at the soaked panties. “Am I that much of an effect on you?” he asked playfully. She blushed, turning her head to the side, her blonde locks hiding her eyes as she nodded to his question. He chuckled softly before leaning in to shower her exposed neck with kisses. Luna felt her body respond as her legs tightened around his waist, pulling him closer to her. It didn’t matter that they were against the glass that lead to her gardens. It didn’t matter if dinner was getting cold, the only thing that Luna craved was Noctis and his affections. The way he held her like she would break but at the same time with a strength that no one knew he had. She moaned loudly as he made his way to her breast, nipping and leaving small bite marks on her. He knew not to bite too hard otherwise the maids would notice and report it to the queen or worse, Ravus.

Luna mewled at the sensations, her hips pressing into the hand that was in between her legs but not doing anything, causing her groan in mild frustration. He chuckled deeply before moving his fingers to slide her panties to the side, pushing his length into her, making her moan loudly and scratching his shoulders as she buried her face into his neck. They stood still for a moment before Luna was pressing back against his hips, a small whimper escaping her lips. Noctis took this as his cue to begin moving, slowly pulling out and pressing back in at a steady pace. He used one hand to hold her up and the other to steady himself against the glass panel. They kept a steady pace for awhile, the only sounds heard in the room were the faint sounds of the two of them moving in a synchronized rhythm and Luna’s breathy moans in Noctis’ neck. It drove him mad with pleasure to know she didn’t want to scream or moan loudly, especially when he knew her to be quite the vocal lover. He readjusted his angle and pressed a little harder against Luna, making her moan loudly against his neck and causing a smirk to pass onto his face. “Luna…” he exclaimed breathlessly. She knew what he wanted, the pacing was a bit harder and she knew she was denying him what he wanted. She looked up into his piercing, lust ridden oceanic blue eyes, unable to hold back her moans as he thrust into her with a little more force. She saw the smile on his face and threw her head back against the panel, this time letting her moans of pleasure escape her as he continued to thrust harder into her.

Noctis let out a groan as he felt Luna pressing into his hips with each thrust, knowing she was reaching her climax soon. He tightened the grip on her legs and held her close as he walked to her bed, tossing her onto it before he was on top of her again. He pulled her panties off this time, tossing them over his shoulder before reinserting himself into her warmth making her moan louder than before. He interlaced their hands above her head, leaned in for kiss as he began to thrust into her again with a franticness that they needed so badly. He knew he wasn’t the only one that needed the release and he was not going to have her in need of release if he was present. Luckily, he knew what she needed sexually as his tongue danced with hers as he picked up the pace a bit more, causing the bed to creak at their movements. Luna had rewrapped her legs around his waist, breaking the kiss, “N-Noctis… please….” she begged him. He moaned into her neck as let go of her hands and grabbed her waist, using his full strength to thrust into her, the creaking now a full motion every time he thrust into her. She was practically screaming as he held her waist and thrust harder than before. Her walls were tightening around his length causing him to moan loudly, “L-Luna…” She wrapped her arms around his neck and rocked in time with his thrust, noticing they were becoming sporadic. Throwing her head back, he caused her to reach her climax with a ferocity that she rarely felt. Her moans as well as digging her nails into his back, raking at him, caused him to go over the edge. He lowered his mouth right above her right breast and bit her as he came, the throaty moan making her moan as well. 

Coming down from their highs, Noctis looked into Luna’s eyes and smiled gently, “Glad to know I wasn’t the only pent up one.” She smiled back at him, “I am glad you’re finally relaxed. Can we have dinner now?” He smirked, pulling out of her making her moan at the lack of connection between them, “I was thinking more of a second round before that.” She rolled her eyes at his implication, knowing that dinner was out of the question for the evening. It was alright with her, although she would need to get some waterproof cover up for that bite mark on her breast.


	3. Birthday Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the locations mentioned. They belong to Square Enix and their trademark owners.
> 
> Author's Note: Just something that came to mind. Felt like writing something… This chapter focuses on Promptis. Male on Male here…. Don’t like, don’t read. Let me know what you guys think.

”It's only ten at night. We can spend the night together if you want to,” Noctis whispered in his ear. They had spent his entire birthday together going to the arcade, an amusement park and Noctis even bought him a brand new professional grade camera. Something that made Prompto squeal with joy. They had dinner at his favorite pizza place and were coming out of a new action film that Prompto had been dying to see. Deep down, he felt bad that Noctis was spending so much money on him but Noctis insisted that he be allowed to buy him any and everything he wanted for his special day without asking to pay him back. It made Prompto a little uneasy but seeing how happy Noctis appeared to be made him forget about all the money he was spending.

“I don't want to impose on you anymore than I have Noct. You bought me breakfast, lunch, dinner, snacks, paid for my arcade games, paid for the movie, bought this gorgeous camera, and even let me drive your car almost all day. And that is not including the amusement park tickets and souvenirs from the trips today. I don't want you to get sick of me,” they were making their way back to Noctis’ car, Noctis taking out his keys and opening the car for the blonde. He slid into the seat and waited for Noctis to close the door and make his way across the car and into the driver's seat. The engine was turned on and he made his way back to his apartment. They parked the car in the garage and made their way up thru the private elevator. 

When they got inside the apartment, Prompto sat down on the couch while Noctis got himself a bottle of water. “So, what do you want to do now? Do you really want to go home?” Noctis asked as he opened the bottle and took a drink. Prompto took a deep breath and exhaled. Thinking about the idea of going home and spending the last hours of his birthday alone in an empty house or stay here with Noctis. The ever so gorgeous prince of Lucis, his best friend, his ever so handsome best friend. The one he didn't notice was unbuttoning his button up navy blue shirt that he wore for the day. It was Prompto's favorite shirt, mainly because he bought it for him on his birthday last year. He watched cautiously as the raven haired prince made his way to his bedroom, ignoring the blonde sitting on his couch with his mouth hanging open.

Prompto got up as fast as he could, making his way to the other boy's room. When he got into the room, he saw the crown Prince sitting on his bed, shirt completely open and the button on his pants undone as well. Prompto felt his face heat up at the sight before him. If there was one thing that made Prompto crazy, it was his best friend Noctis. He stepped forward, pulling off his gray vest and red undershirt. He was working on the belt of his pants when Noctis got up and pulled him in for a searing kiss that set Prompto's nether regions on fire. He felt himself moan into the kiss as Noctis tongue asked for entry. Prompto obliged him and began a not so successful battle for dominance, surrendering to his prince and letting him take control completely.

They fell into the bed, clothes being removed little by little. Moans filling the room as the two young men felt their body temperatures rising from the kisses and grinding of pelvises together. “N-Noct….” Prompto moaned huskily as he felt the man's hands undoing his belt and button of his pants. He lifted his hips to allow the prince to pull down the pants and underwear, all the while kissing his way down to his lower half. Prompto felt his body tremble in anticipation of what Noctis was about to do. He closed his eyes as a warmth enveloped him and his hands made their way to the midnight blue locks of hair, giving them a pull. Noctis moaned deep in his throat, the vibration resonating all around Prompto. The sounds had filled the room to Prompto and they remained that way for quite a while. However, Prompto could feel his climax coming on.

“N-Noct, I'm gonna…” he tried to spill out but it was too late. The sucking sensations around his length were too much for him. He felt his hands pull on the scalp of the future king and bucked his hips upwards as Noctis swallowed every single drop of his essence, making the blonde moan louder. “I swear,” Prompto began breathlessly. “That gets hotter every single time I see you do that.” Noctis lifted his head, a smirk gracing his face, “Shall I make you moan again? Or perhaps,” He began to make his way back up to his lover so they were face to face. Leaning into Prompto's ear he whispered, “You'd rather I make you scream?” Prompto shuddered at the thought of Noctis above him in the throws of passion. Rather than saying anything, Prompto sealed the small distance between them and tugged at his lover's pants.

Removing them, Noctis separated from Prompto and made his way over to his drawer, taking out the lube and a condom. He leaned over the smaller boy again and opened the lubricant, applying a generous amount onto his fingers before making his way down to the blonde's entrance. “Last chance to say no, I'd stop if you wanted me to Prompto,” Noctis said calmly as he looked into the other's eyes. Prompto nodded in affirmation, opening his legs more for the prince to have more access to his entrance. Noctis leaned in and kissed Prompto as he slipped in one finger. Although it felt odd at first, Prompto found himself getting used to the sensation quickly and was pressing against the finger begging for another. Noctis added another making Prompto groan into his mouth. “Ah! Noctis!” He was pressing into the other man again, bucking his hips against the two fingers, making the man above him groan loudly. He inserted a third finger and curved his fingers slightly, knowing he would hit that one spot that could make the other male melt into a puddle of lust. Reangling his fingers, he smirked when the smaller male threw his head back and screamed, “There! Right there Noct!” 

Noctis began to thrust his fingers in and out quickly making the blonde moan louder than when he was giving him oral. He felt the tightening around his fingers and knew the blond was close based on the tight grip the blonde had on his forearms. “Noctis! Please! Let me cum!” He closed his eyes knowing he was so close but let out a whine when the prince pulled his fingers out and didn't reinsert them. He opened his eyes to watch Noctis open the condom and roll it on, applying lubricant on top of his manhood before realigning his shaft with Prompto's entrance. Taking the blonde's hands into his own and interlacing their fingers together Noctis pressed against the entrance, sliding in with ease and causing both of them to moan.

“You're so fucking tight, Prom,” Noctis groaned, his head falling onto the blonde's shoulder. Prompto was trembling from the sensation knowing he wouldn't last long this round. It was fine though, they had all night to go as many rounds as either of them wanted and Noctis did tell Ignis and Gladio not to expect them until noon. Prompto bucked his hips against the prince and quietly whispered into his ear, “Move Noct. I can't take it much longer.” Noctis nodded as he began to rock their hips together, the two of them slowly yet surely letting out loud moans of pleasure. Prompto was bucking back into each of Noctis’ thrusts as they became more frantic and harder with each thrust. They were rocking the bed after a while and Prompto was unable to hold back the moans and screams that Noctis solicited from him. It didn't matter to him either way, he wanted Noctis to let loose and become unhinged in his sex. It drove Prompto wild. However, Prompto knew he was close and decided to let his prince know, “Noct…” was all he could get out before his walls tightened on the ravenette and he came all over their stomachs. Noctis let out a guttural groan and came a few thrust later. Prompto felt his legs tremble as Noctis pulled out and got rid of the condom by putting it in the garbage. He pulled back the covers and placed Prompto under them before turning off the light and getting into bed with him. 

“Happy 20th Birthday Prompto,” Noctis said as he cuddled the blonde. Prompto smiled to himself, “Best birthday yet.” Noctis felt himself smirk while he massaged the blonde's lower back. “Noct?”   
“Yeah Prompto?”  
“Next time just tell me you want to have sex, I am always willing to give you what you need.” Noctis stopped his massage to look at Prompto who had a grin on his face, “It's been a whole month since you've gotten laid. I would know, Ignis has been keeping track of your mood swings.”   
Noctis felt his face heat in embarrassment, “Is there anything you guys won't talk about?”   
Prompto let out a laugh, “When it comes to you and your sex drive? Nothing is off limits.”   
“Ugh… you guys suck,” he said jokingly.   
“I'd say tonight, you were the one doing the sucking, buddy.” Noctis let out an annoyed groan and hid his head under his pillow while the blonde laughed.


End file.
